


Falsettos: Ace Attorney

by endearingdaydreamer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falsettos References, Gen, Hobo Phoenix Wright, M/M, Minor Maya Fey/Franziska Von Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearingdaydreamer/pseuds/endearingdaydreamer
Summary: Welcome to Falsettoland, meet our Tight-Knit Family! See the dysfunction when Phoenix Wright's lover, ex-wife, daughter, psychiatrist, and lesbian neighbours interact in the 70s/80s!(Characters follow 'Falsettos' and the musical will be quoted of course, but will not be an exact copy. Parts may be added or removed. Characters may also be slightly OOC, but I am doing my best to keep them loyal to their true characters but still holding their plot purpose. Phoenix is a cross between regular Phoenix and Hobo Phoenix, for reference.)('Falsettos' as a musical and in this fic may deal with mature themes such as sexuality, mentions self harm, minor violence, and mature language.)





	Falsettos: Ace Attorney

It was 1979 and they did not play by the book.

Phoenix, Edgeworth, Iris, and Trucy all ate together in Iris’ apartment, eating the food that she had prepared unless Edgeworth could be bothered to prepare something (at Phoenix’s request). All together, every weekday, Phoenix would eat with his lover, ex-wife, and son at one table. Nobody seemed quite pleased by this arrangement aside from Phoenix himself. Iris would sulk over her food, Edgeworth would sit tensely, and Trucy would glare bullets that would pierce his soul for the whole meal.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons that Iris took Phoenix’s advice, and was sitting in Dr. Larry’s psychiatric office.

“Sit down, relax, we have a lot to talk about.” Larry prompted, seemingly distracted as he hurried out his words. Iris couldn’t help but wonder if he always seemed so jittery with new clients.

“Thank you…”

“So, happy or sad?” Iris frowned, parting her lips to form some sort of stammered response when she was cut off by Larry continuing, “That’s a question with no answer! Um, I think you should tell me about whatcha’ got goin’ on, skip the small talk.”

Iris nodded, fidgeting with the hem of her patterned top. Goodness, where could she really start? She tried to think about when her life began to fall into shambles, but instead spat out, “Do you only treat queer people?”

“N-no! Of course not一I’m not even… Nick is gay, but that’s not me. Nope. Anyways, your problems?”

“Yes, sorry… I thought marrying Phoenix would be perfect, really. I was always taught how to be the perfect wife and to care for my husband and my home, but it wasn’t enough. I always had dinner ready and cleaned the house and was ready to love him whenever he wanted. Even when he started cheating on me! I didn’t quite realize it was with men until later though…”

Larry’s eyes widened and he made notes on his little pad. “How did you know he wasn’t loyal?”

“One day he came home, sat me down and told me how much he loved and cared for me. Then he said he had syphilis and I should get tested too. Then a few months later with hepatitis.”

“He gave you STDs and you stuck around?”

“Like any good wife would!” Iris sniffled, tears threatening to slip down her cheeks. “He was the one to divorce me, I must have been  _ that _ bad! I was such an awful wife, because even though I let him screw around with Edgeworth, I still wasn’t enough! I’ll think about it when I’m shaving my legs and I sometimes─”

Larry reached forward, placing a hand on her knee. “Never hurt yourself; this isn’t your fault at all, Iris! You were amazing to Nick, and if he’s gay then it’s his loss. You’re a lovely girl, even if you’re probably diseased.”

“And my daughter… You can’t blame her, but I think Trucy is strange. She doesn’t like to play with other kids, she just does magic and plays cards at home. She’s even picking up on some of Phoenix’s mannerisms, I think. She’s bitter, I think.”

“Tell me more?”

A whole session of speaking to Iris left Larry sitting in his office, more flustered than he had ever been before. She was charming and beautiful, leaving him awestruck every time she brushed her hair behind her ear or looked at him with her large and sorrowful eyes. Larry wasn’t exactly known for letting one girl occupy his thoughts for too long, but that was because he cared so much for work. At least, that was his alibi. Still, the thought of her shaving her legs (and doing other things with her legs) lingered his thoughts at night.

  
  
  


“Hang up your clothes, Wright.”

“Shave your legs.”

“You’re a prick.”

“God, you’re impossible!”

Fighting was admittedly a favoured pastime for Phoenix and Edgeworth. Edgeworth sat on the couch with a scowl, flipping through the newspaper as Phoenix rubbed his back with restrained.

“I can’t believe it’s been ten months.” Phoenix finally sighed.

“ _ Nine months. _ ”

“Ten months.”

“It’s been nine months.”

Correction, arguing was definitely their favourite pastime. Maybe second to some things that happened behind closed doors.

Edgeworth melted slightly into Phoenix’s touch, wanting to relish in it for just a moment longer before he found himself leaping to his feet to cut off his next words. There was a hunch he was going to drawl on about their relationship, which was far from Edgeworth’s ideal discussion topic. He liked Phoenix, of course, but he hated the expectations of him; despite being a gay man, Edgeworth was confident that Phoenix wanted a housewife. All he ever seemed to want from Edgeworth was for him to make dinner, be pretty, and be ready for whenever he wanted to mess around. 

Grasping Phoenix’s plaid shirt collar, he scoffed as he fingered the fabric carefully. “What is this? Wash and wear?”

“Ha, not all of us can be as fashionable as一” He cut himself off suddenly, stepping back.

“What are you talking about, Wright?”

“You really only think about yourself, don’t you?”

Suddenly Edgeworth was made very aware of his heart beating in his chest and he was reminded of the marks on his neck. It wasn’t that he had issues with monogamy, perhaps he just had problems with confronting his problems and dealt with them in other ways.

Acting unbothered, he sat back down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. “Leave me.”

“Love me.”

For just a moment he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he raised his chin. “Don’t be a fool.”

“Want me?”

“Feed me.”

He knew he was being cruel, but it was all just part of the game. Phoenix took in a sharp breath and stepped in front of Edgeworth, leaning down and pressing a long and aggressive kiss to his lips. How was Edgeworth expected to act civilized when his attitude was rewarded with such passion? He knotted his fingers in his hair, longing for just one more moment before breaking away.

Phoenix grinned at him with mischief in his unfairly beautiful eyes. “You really are a dick.”

“You  _ really _ think so?”

“I’ll show you what I think of you.”

And he did.


End file.
